


Who is that kid?

by smilenlaugh96



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 're-write' of Who's the kid? but spirk-ified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is that kid?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirkism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirkism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who's the kid?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937291) by [smilenlaugh96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilenlaugh96/pseuds/smilenlaugh96). 



> This is my first time writing Spock. Sorry if I portray him weirdly or differently.

_Where is Jim?_ thought Spock waiting at the restaurant table. He and Jim were suppose to have a date night tonight. _Tonight was suppose to be a big night. Did Jim stand him up? Or was he lying in a coma at some hospital? Or worse, was he dead?_ Spock's anxiety worsen just thinking about it. He was being illogical about it. Spock tried to shake his anxiety off but he couldn’t. He got up from the table and left. Luckily he hadn’t ordered anything quite yet. He headed straight to Jim's place and opened the door with his key. The first thing that hits Spock's sight was Jim sitting on the sofa with a kid on in his lap.  
“Jim? Who is the kid? Why didn't you show up for dinner?”  
F--udge! I forgot! I'm so sorry Spock!!! I really am! Jim replied back. He quickly got up putting the kid on the sofa and telling him that he had to talk to his friend. The little boy nodded and continued to watch the Disney movie.  
Jim led Spock to the kitchen.  
"Who is the kid?" was the first thing out of Spock's mouth. "Is he yours?"  
"No! He's Sam's son. He's with me because Aurelan's is labor."   
"Who are Sam and Aurelan?"  
"My brother and sister-in-law"  
"Oh."  
There was a long pause of silence before Spock broke the silence, "Why didn't you call me and tell me know? I thought might be dead or something. Or that maybe you stood me up because you wanted to break up with me."   
"NO! I love you so much Spock. I would NEVER break up with you. Sam and Aurelan quickly dropped him off and I had no time to think. Peter was running around the house and was making a mess. I had to run after him and get him to chill. We pretty much just started the movie when you came in."  
The conversation lulled for a bit both men thinking.  
"Jim?"  
"Hmm?"  
Spock removed the velvet box from his pocket and knelt down on one knee.  
"Jim. I love you so much. You are my thy’la. I would like to spend a lifetime and more with you. Will you marry me?"  
Jim's hand was covering his mouth and tears were trickling down his face. He jumped into Spock's arms and nodded yes. Jim then pulled back, had Spock put the ring on his finger and Vulcan kiss.  
"Does this mean I get a new uncle?" an innocent voice broke thought Jim's and Spock's little bubble of happiness. They looked over and saw Peter standing there in his jammies and his thumb in his mouth.  
Jim motioned for Peter to come over. "Yes buddy. I want you to meet someone. This is your Uncle Spock."  
Jim then told Spock, "Spock this you nephew, Peter."  
Peter smiled and the hugged the two men. 


End file.
